Cyclone
Attacks *Whirlwind Slash - ??? Damage *Blade Charge - ??? Damage *Freezing Blade - ??? Damage *Dashing - ??? Damage *AK47 - ??? Damage Super Attacks *The Cyclone - ??? Damage Background Story Saint Row Saga Just as the gang was relax, the invasion of the Zin begin by the alien warlord Zinyak, who captures all of the cabinet members as well as Cyclone himself. As Cyclone wakes up, he appears to be a 50s sitcom set in the city of Steelport, devoid of violence or foul language. Amy Rose contacts Cyclone and informs them that they are trapped inside a simulation, and that each of the Zin's prisoners are trapped in personal simulations of their own fears in order to break their will, as he fears of a world devoid of foul language and violence. With Amy's help, Cyclone breaks free of the simulation and joins Amy. While the two attempt to contact reinforcements from Earth, Zinyak atomizes the planet, killing everyone not already captured by the Zin. Determined to get revenge for Earth, Cyclone returns to the Steelport simulation, hoping to use it to find the remaining other and somehow reach Zinyak, who discover that he has the Star Family baby daughter and her caretaker. Lord Ra Saga CarnEvil Saga Story Appear in Main Story *Saint Row Saga *CarnEvil Saga *Lord Ra Saga Side Story *No More Anarchy Saga What If Story *Rule 63 Saga (as Whirlwind) *High School Saga (As Whirlwind) Friends and Enemies Unknown Family It's unknown what Cyclone parent are. From what he told to Stocking in the Saint Row Saga, he lost his family and other people he know, but still live & fight with them soul inside his mask. Roxie Nickle Cyclone and Roxie was rival during the Old Hectare Era, but when Cyclone gain his long hair, Roxie kinda got turn up by him now. Near the end of the CarnEvil Saga, she admit her love before she became was turn into a zombie. Bryan Nickels The Star & Anarchy Family Cyclone show respect to The Star Family(When told that Bruce Shader saves his life as a young baby) and The Anarchy Family(When Stocking got married to Steven). He fought along with both Steven & Stocking, entice revenge them death from Lord Ra or saving them baby from Zinyak. However, it's unknown if he disliked them now after Shadow Rosa feed Roxie into Zombie Jimmy after she admit her love, but again, it's unknown, as he used a sphere to saved Steven & Rosa from fighting. Joseph D. Francis Cyclone & Joseph are the protecter of New Hectare City. Joseph respect Cyclone's skill and attack & and alway look forward into fighting side for side with him. Cyclone even tried to get Joseph to return to Johnny Gat's Side after Brute Amy Rose kick him off. Elizabeth Cyclone share the same relationship for Steven & Joseph. Her father was working with Steven's Father & Joseph's Grandfather, and was the reason why he still alive today. Elizabeth was alway nice to him as he's for her, seeing as thru she related to Roxie. But he's sometime feel ashamed when he miss up. When the team was saving Pantyaustin from his zombie father in The Saint Row Saga. Cyclone & Co. encounter the five door Zinyak set up, one of them showing them Elizabeth sitting on the toilet, using the restroom. Phillip Denduski Knowing his assentor, Cyclone train Phillip to became as good as Ramon. Phillip alway help Cyclone, using his shop as a base for the team while Steven, Joseph and other fight off the bosses in The CareEvil Saga and find Rosa after she turn into Shadow Rosa. Jimmy Amy Rose Medic Yumi Sub-Zero Enemies *Zinyak (Saints Row Saga) *Agressive Pizza Monster (Saints Row Saga) *Monkey Yellow (Saints Row Saga) *Zombie Bubbyaustin (Saints Row Saga) *Monoculus (Saints Row Saga) *Corset (Saints Row Saga/Hades Saga) *Jon Watson (Saints Row Saga/Hades Saga) *Hades(CarnEvil Saga) *Shadow Rosa (CarnEvil Saga) Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Cameo Character Category:Human Category:Swordsman Category:Guns Shooter Category:Living Characters Category:Team Hectare Category:Inactive